<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My Friends by ItsBlueJayne</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22722727">My Friends</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsBlueJayne/pseuds/ItsBlueJayne'>ItsBlueJayne</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Jayne's Poetry [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>No Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Poetry, Slam Poetry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:07:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>159</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22722727</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsBlueJayne/pseuds/ItsBlueJayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hhhh ingore me getting sappy with poetry for english assignments but I thought this was good so.<br/>I'm sharing it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Jayne's Poetry [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1633984</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>My Friends</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>My friends aren’t like other peoples’.</p><p>They don’t tell me to shut up when I talk about something I enjoy.</p><p>They don’t tell me I have to sit with them at the lunch table.</p><p>They don’t tell me they need my homework answers.</p><p>They don’t tell me I’m wrong for being who I am.</p><p>My friends aren’t like other peoples’.</p><p>They make sure I’m taking care of myself.<br/>
They make sure I’m doing okay.<br/>
They make sure I’m not being reckless and idiotic.<br/>
They make sure I’m never alone when I don’t want to be.</p><p>My friends aren’t like other peoples’.</p><p>My friends are always changing, both me and themselves.</p><p>My friends are always supportive of me.<br/>
My friends are always making new things.<br/>
My friends are always giving me hugs and kisses when I need them.</p><p>And the funny thing is?</p><p>I’ve never even met one of them in person. </p><p>Because my friends. Are different from other peoples’.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>